Who WIill Win?
by Inukai Horu
Summary: "Ada apa degan rekan-rekan ku?" Kuroko bersembunyi di bawah meja dengan takut. Ia sungguh di kagetkan oleh reaksi rekan setimnya. Ditamvah lagi, Akashi sebagai sang kapten melakukan perubahan peraturan untuk memperebutkan hati Kuroko. Siapa yang akan menang? Akankah Kuroko menggapai cowok idamannya? DLDR RNR Penasaran? Silahkan Dibaca! XD
1. Gathering

**Genre: Humor(?), Yaoi, harem**

**Fandom : AkaKuro/KiKuro/AoKuro/MidoKuro/MuraKuro ?**

**OOC (?), Typo(s)**

**Berunding**

Selama di ruang rapat, entah apa yang mereka bicarakan, hingga aura di dalam rapat itu berhasil membuat para kisedai terdiam tak bergeming ataupun berbicara. Kenapa? Ada apa? Itu karena seorang kapten basket Teiko dengan rambut merah dan mata kiri emasnya telah memberikan aura gelap sehingga para kisedai tak bisa berbuat apa-apa selain diam.

Kini para kisedai tanpa seorang berambut biru dengan mata biru muda dan hawa keberadaan yang lemah karena selalu menghilang tanpa jejak tengah berbicara sesuatu yang menarik perhatian kisedai, sehingga mereka mau-maunya ingin berkumpul. Sesuatu yang _absurd_ dan tak biasa ini selalu terjadi.

Entah apa yang mereka pikirkan, tetapi mereka selalu membicarakan si _phantom sixth_ dengan senang hati. Seperti, mereka sering menuliskan _moment_ terindah bersama si_ phantom sixth_ itu, memoto si_ phantom sixth_ dengan hal yang 'tak terduga' sehingga mereka sering mengeluarkan darah dari hidung dengan sangat cepat karena melihat foto itu, dan lain-lain.

Namun saat ini, sang kapten sedang _bad mood _hingga dapat mengeluarkan aura hitam yang dapat dirasakan oleh para kisedai (_except _sang kapten). _Bad mood _ sang kapten ini dapat melampiaskan kekesalannya dengan mencabik-cabik rekan setimnya, mengancam pembunuhan, dan juga meminta hal-hal aneh seperti meminta rekan setimnya untuk terjun dari lantai 5, ataupun menyatakan cinta kepada perempuan dengan gaya yang 'khas'.

Hanya telepati yang dapat kisedai selain sang kapten lakukan, agar sang kapten tidak memberikan hukuman yang lebih.

"_Ne~ Aominecchi~, aku dapat foto Kurokocchi sedang mandi-ssu…_" kata seorang berambut kuning yang hebat dalam meniru gaya bermain basket orang lain dan juga bekerja sebagai model, Kise Ryouta kepada seorang berkulit hitam dengan rambut biru tua yang menjabat sebagai _ace _basket Teiko, Aomine Daiki dengan telepati.

"_MAJI DE?!_" kini Aomine membuka matanya lebar-lebar tak disangka. "_Darimana kau mendapatkan foto itu? Aku saja tidak bisa mendapatkan foto Mai-chan yang lagi mandi._"

_Pikiran mu jorok sekali-ssu_, kata Kise dalam hati.

"Aa~" seorang berambut ungu dengan berbadan tinggi yang menjabat sebagai posisi _center_ sudah tak kuat menahan mulutnya yang tidak makan maibu. Tanpa berpikir panjang dengan situasi yang sangat gelap ini, ia langsung mengambil makanannya dalam kantung seragamnya lalu dilahapnya hingga berhasil menarik perhatian para kisedai, Murasakibara Atsushi.

_Oi Murasakibara! Kau tidak bisa melihat situasi-nodayo?!_, kata seorang ber_megane_ yang selalu terobsesi dengan _oha asa_ yang pandai dalam _shooter_ dari jarak jauh, Midorima Shintarou.

Dengan reflek, sang kapten menatap tajam Murasakibara dengan senyuman menyeringai.

"Atsushi, kau tahu peraturan dalam rapat ini?" tanya sang kapten dengan nada kesalnya.

"A-" dengan polosnya Murasakibara terus memakan maibu kesukaannya. "Akachin~ nyam-nyam, mau?"

Dengan api yang berkobar-kobar, sang kapten yang bernama Akashi Seijuro langsung bangkit dari singgah sananya hingga _mood yandere _pun keluar dari sifat aslinya. Tersentak, Midorima langsung menahan Akashi, Kise langsung mengambil maibu milik Murasakibara lalu dimakannya. Aomine hanya menguap sambil menonton _live action _pertempuran antar sang kapten dengan sang _center_.

"**Kisechin~!**" Murasakibara kini menunjukkan sisi ke_yanderea_annya.

"Nyam-nyam. Hm?" Kise dengan tampang polosnya menikmati maibu milik Murasakibara hingga habis. "_Gouchisousama deshita-ssu._"

"_BAKA KA OMAE!_" sentak Midorima kepada Kise.

"A-" Kise terkejut tak karuan hingga Murasakibara berhasil membuat Kise jera.

Sudahlah habis ruang rapat dengan hancurnya barang-barang karena ulah para kisedai selain Aomine yang bertengkar walau hanya masalah kecil. Aomine dengan tampang polos hanya dapat menatap rekan setimnya sedang bertengkar ria. Sesekali ia menguap dan dengan 'kejeniusannya' Aomine senyam senyum melihat foto Mai-_chan_ yang berada di telepon genggamnya.

Semuanya kembali duduk dan tak disangka ruang rapat kini kembali bersih seperti semula.

"Setelah mengakhiri pertengkaran tadi, mari kita menundukkan kepala kita masing-masing dengan membaca _basmalah-nodayo_." kata Midorima yang berhasil mengambil alih kedudukan sang kapten si juru bicara dalam sebuah rapat , Akashi Seijuro.

Pikiran apa yang merasuki para kisedai hingga mau-maunya menuruti perkataan Midorima tadi. Beberapa detik kemudian, Akashi bangkit dari tunduknya dan menatap Midorima dengan kesal.

"Shintarou!"

"Selesai-_nodayo_." Midorima, Kise, Murasakibara dan Aomine membangkitkan kepala mereka lalu megusap kedua tangan mereka ke wajah.

"Oi Shintarou!" panggil Akashi yang kedua kalinya.

"Ada apa Akashi-_nodayo_?" tanya Midorima bingung.

"Kenapa kau mengambil alih rapat ini?" tanya Akashi dengan kesal yang sudah menjadi-jadi.

"Setidaknya kau memberikanku peluang untuk menjadi juru bicara-_nodayo_. Kau kan teman dekatku-_nodayo_."

"Hah?!" Akashi terkejut tak disangka. Bisa dibilang ia tak percaya akan perkataan Midorima tadi. "Itu kan dicerita. Tapi disini… kita semua adalah musuh."

Akashi langsung membuka topik pembicaraan langsung pada inti. Midorima hanya bisa _sweatdrop_ karena perkataan sang kapten tadi.

"Kalian tahu kenapa? Karena hari ini, kita akan mengadakan pertempuran yang pastinya kalian tahu apa itu." kata Akashi dengan pedenya.

SIIIING~~

Seketika ruang rapat sunyi.

"… Aku tidak tahu-_ssu_."

"Aku juga-_nodayo_."

"Akachin~, nyam-nyam… kau ngomong apa?"

"HUAM… HACHIM!" tak disangka Aomine bersin hingga mengeluarkan ingus dari hidungnya. Tersontak Kise yang berada disamping Aomine sedikit menjauh karena jijik dekat-dekat dengan Aomine.

"Hm." Akashi tersenyum sinis. Tiba-tiba, ia mengeluarkan sebuah kertas berukuran A-4 di atas meja. "Pertunjukkan mencari kekasih Tetsuya!"

"Peraturannya, jika Tetsuya telah memilih orang yang ia senangi maka dialah pemenangnya. Oleh karena itu, sang pemenang boleh meminta apapun yang diinginkan."

"…"

SIIIING~~

Para kisedai terdiam kembali hingga beberapa menit. Entah mereka sedang berpikir menunggu _connected_ atau memang mereka benar-benar tidak mengerti.

"_Sumaranai-ssu._"

"Kurang menarik-_nodayo_."

"Selera Akachin murahan~ nyam-nyam."

"Kenapa pemenang boleh meminta apa yang mereka inginkan? Itu sunggu sudah binasa." kata Aomine sambil mengorek kupingnya takut ada kotoran.

"**Hah~! Apa yang kalian katakana tadi? Karena aku selalu benar****,**** maka perkataanku adalah **_**absolute**_**.**" kata Akashi yang kembali dengan _mood yandere_.

Para kisedai hanya bisa manggut-manggut, pasrah kepada Akashi.

_**TBC~~ (To Be Continued)**_

Nah~ _readers _silahkan di_ comment_. Garing? Membosankan? Author merasa akan hal itu. Ngomong-ngomong, siapa yang akan menjadi ajang menarik hati Kuroko ya? Apakah Aomine/Akashi/Midorima/Kise/Murasakibara yang akan memulai debut di _chapter _selanjutnya? Silahkan ditunggu _chapter _berikutnya. Author tidak bisa menjamin berapa hari/bulan melanjutkan cerita ataupun memposting cerita. :D Mohon dimaklumi karena akhir-akhir ini kurikulum 13 sungguh MENAKJUBKAN!

**OMAKE**

Semuanya hening saat Akashi benar-benar sedang ber_bad mood_. Kenapa? Ada yang tahu? Karena saat itu, Akashi tidak mendapatkan hasil yang menarik mengenai Kuroko pada saat ia berkumpul dengan rekan setimnya di ruang rapat.

Kise mendapatkan foto Kuroko saat sedang mandi.

Murasakibara berhasil menyedot minuman _milkshake _kesukaan Kuroko. Bisa dibilang Murasakibara berhasil mendapatkan _indirect kiss_.

Midorima diberikan _oha asa_ oleh Kuroko karena tak sengaja Kuroko melihat _oha asa_ di sebuah _website _entah apa itu namanya.

Tak sengaja Aomine melihat Kuroko sedang ganti baju hingga Mai-_chan_ terlintas dipikirannya.

Akashi….

….

...

...

Tidak ada. Hanya _sweatdrop_ yang Akashi bisa lakukan. Tapi, karena Akashi tidak ingin dipermalukan oleh rekan setimnya, maka Akashi hanya bisa menyembunyikan hal itu walau rasa sakit telah menimpanya karena tak mendapatkan apapun yang menarik.


	2. Who will be the first

**Pairing : AkaKuro, KiKuro, MuraKuro, AoKuro, MidoKuros**

**Typo(s), OOC(?)**

**Sorry atas keanehan cerita ini. Author salah persepsi saat mengatakan 'siapa pairing selanjutnya yang akan menarik hati Kuroko di chapter 2 ini?'. Author sudah berpikir bahwa chapter selanjutnya tidak akan pas jika tidak ada 'lanjutan dari perundingan' di chapter sebelumnya. Jadi, author melanjutkan perundingan para kisedai kecuali Kuroko di chapter ini. (A/N)/ ada beberapa hint author kasih untuk chapter berikutnya. Terima kasih atas Follow, favorite, dan reviewsnya. Pelase Enjoy It!**

Para kisedai yang masih di dalam sebuah ruangan tengah bersenang-senang karena mereka akan mengadakan 'pertandingan'. Kini para kisedai tampak bingung karena salah satu dari anggota kisedai diberi batas sehari hanya untuk menarik hati Kuroko. Dan itupun harus secara bergantian dan tak boleh saling berebut dalam satu hari. Walaupun para kisedai benar-benar gereget akan 'pertandingan' ini.

"Siapa yang pertama melakukan perlombaan ini-_nodayo_?" tanya Midorima kepada rekan setimnya, kisedai (kecuali Kuroko).

"Bagaimana jika kita menggunakan hasil yang kita peroleh mengenai Kuroko waktu itu-_ssu_?" tanya Kise yang memberikan pendapat.

Akashi hanya terdiam karena merasa kesal akan perkataan Kise tadi. Ia benar-benar tidak mendapatkan hasil apapun mengenai hal itu. Akashi tidak pernah melakukan hal yang membuat harga dirinya jatuh hanya untuk memfoto Kuroko karena saking nge_fans_, melakukan _indirect kiss_, dll.

Aura gelap Akashi kini telah berkobar-kobar sehingga Kise berhasil ditakuti olehnya.

"**Ryouta! Kau akan diberi latihan 2x lipat dari biasanya.**" kata Akashi dengan senyum menyeringainya.

"_Hidoi-ssu,_ maafkan aku-_ssu_." kata Kise sambil sujud-sujud dihadapan Akashi hingga mencium kaki Akashi juga. (-")

Kembali ke topik.

"Bagaimana jika kita gambreng saja~ nyam-nyam." usul Murasakibara yang pikirannya _super duper connect_. / jangan pikir super duper dangaronpa –" (Gubrak!)

"Ide yang bagus." kata sang kapten menyetujui, diikuti dengan kisedai lain.

"Hom pim pa alaium gambreng. Aomine pake baju gombreng!" serempak para kisedai.

"Oi! Kenapa nama gue disebut-sebut!" kesal Aomine yang baru sadar bahwa ia juga menyebutkan namanya tadi.

"Karena kau dari tadi tidak berbicara-_ssu_." umpat Kise hingga membuat Aomine _sweatdrop_.

...

...

...

Semuanya mengeluarkan tangan yang berwarna hitam kecuali Kise. Kise terkejut tak disangka. Matanya terbuka lebar sehingga ia merasa bahwa mimpinya kini terwujud.

"Tch! Kenapa harus si _copy_an itu!" gerutu Aomine.

"Kau cocok paling akhir, Ryouta." tumpal Akashi.

"Memang hari ini gemini sedang diambang keberuntungan." Kata Midorima yang membuat Kise tertakjub akan perkataannya. "Tapi karena kau tidak membawa _lucky item_ seharusnya kau sedang diambang sial hari ini."

Kise kembali _sweatdrop_.

"Sabar aja Kisechin~, Kisechin memang tidak pantas mendapat kurochin~ nyam-nyam." kata Murasakibara yang membuat Kise kini sedang diambang _sweatdrop_nya.

"Kalian semua _hidoi-ssu_." Kise menangis menjerit-jerit hingga seseorang datang tak terduga entah lewat dari mana hingga para kisedai terkejut tak percaya.

"Kurokocchi?/Tetsuya?/Tetsu!/Kurochin~ Halo~/ Kuroko?! Kenapa kau bisa ada disini?!" tanya kisedai serempak.

"Itu..." Kuroko mengajak _readers_ _flashback_.

"Kisedai! Hari ini kumpul di ruang rapat!" perintah Akashi kepada rekan setimnya.

Semua meangguk-angguk walau tak mengerti apa yang dimaksud Akashi hingga mendadak menyuruh para kisedai untuk berkumpul termasuk Kuroko. Saat para kisedai kecuali Kuroko sedang berjalan memasuki ruang rapat, tanpa disadari Kuroko memasuki ruang rapat yang dikhususkan untuk para kisedai yang sangat mengidolakan Kuroko Tetsuya.

Selama di rapat, Kuroko mendengar semua apa yang dikatakan dan direncanakan para kisedai, hingga berhasil membuat para kisedai terkejut tak disangka.

_Flashback _berhenti.

"... begitulah." jelas Kuroko dengan wajah datarnya.

_Sialan!,_ kata Aomine dalam hati.

_Bagaimana ini bisa terjadi-nodayo, _ kata Midorima dalam hati sambil membenarkan kaca matanya.

_Gawat, bisa-bisa kita mati-ssu,_ kata Kise sambil menggigit jari tangannya.

"nyam-nyam."

_Haruskah aku melakukannya?_, pikir Akashi yang sepertinya telah memikirkan 'sesuatu'.

Kuroko menelan ludah, kemudian bertanya pada rekan-rekannya dengan wajah datar, "Apa... kalian selalu melakukan hal ini?"

"Apa yang kau lihat, Tetsuya?" tanya sang kapten dengan wibawanya sambil mendekati Kuroko.

"Ano... aku hanya mendengar pembicaraan kalian saja." jawab Kuroko sambil mundur menjauh dari Akashi yang sepertinya ingin melakukan 'sesuatu'.

Akashi terus mendekat ke arah Kuroko hingga Kuroko menubruk pintu yang sudah tertutup.

"Anu..." Kuroko agak memiringkan wajahnya dan menyiapkan kedua tangannya di depan dada yang berutujuan untuk mendorong Akashi.

Akashi mendekat ke arah Kuroko dengan di dekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Kuroko sehingga jarak diantara wajah mereka hanya beberapa senti. Kuroko sudah mencoba menahannya tapi Akashi terus mendekat dengan memegang kedua lengan atas Kuroko sangat erat.

Ketika Kuroko memiringkan kepalanya, lehernya berhasil menarik perhatian Akashi. Akashi langsung mengecupkan leher Kuroko hingga Kuroko menampakkan wajah merah merona. Tersontak para kisedai kecuali Akashi dan Kuroko terkejut tak percaya, cemburu, _sweatdrop_.

"Oi! Akashi! Hari ini kan giliran Kise. Kenapa kau mencurinya?!" tanya Aomine dengan kesalnya karena ia juga ingin.

"Akashicchi _hidoi-ssu_. Aku kan kebagian pertama-_ssu_." rengek Kise yang menjadi-jadi.

"Akashi! Kau sudah berjanji bahwa kita akan melakukan sesuai apa yang kau perintah tadi-_nodayo_." kata Midorima sambil membetulkan kaca mata walau ia sebenarnya tak berniat untuk mengatakan hal itu.

"Akachin~ curang~ aku juga mau~ nyam-nyam." kata Murasakibara dengan polosnya.

Akashi memutar kepalanya seperempat ke arah rekan setimnya yang sedari tadi mengoceh melulu.

"**Ho~, jadi kalian ingin memerintahku ya. Apa kalian ingin mendapatkan hukuman?**" kata Akashi sambil mengeluarkan gunting kesayangannya yang entah darimana ia dapatkan.

Anggota kisedai hanya terdiam kaku karena takut. Mereka menggelengkan kepala secara bersamaan karena tidak ingin mendapatkan hukuman.

"_Naraba ii_." Akashi kembali menghadap wajahnya ke wajah Kuroko. Kini mereka saling bertatapan, sehingga keduanya saling menampakkan wajah yang memerah karena malu.

"Akashi-_kun_. Kenapa... wa- wajahmu..." kata Kuroko dengan terbata-bata. "Me-merah?"

Para kisedai terkejut, hampir ketawa karena baru pertama kali mereka mendengar sebuah kalimat 'wajah Akashi memerah'. Sungguh lazim.

Walau wajah Akashi memerah, tapi ia selalu tersenyum kepada siapapun yang berada dihadapannya walau dengan maksud 'tujuan' yang lain. Maksudnya ia menyembunyikan sisi tak lazimnya itu.

"Tetsuya! Apakah kau ingin pergi ke magi burger bersamaku untuk membeli _milkshake_?" tanya sang kapten dengan senyum _manis_nya.

"Ohok! Ohok!" Aomine terbatuk-batuk karena tak tahan.

"Pfft!" Kise menahan ketawa.

"Ehem!" Midorima berdehem.

"nyam-nyam." Murasakibara melanjutkan makan-makannya.

Sungguh sangat _absurd _dihadapan mereka bahwa seorang kapten basket Teiko menampakkan senyum manisnya kepada Kuroko walau itu terlihat sangat menjijikkan.

_**TBC~**_

Bagaimana? Aneh? Sepertinya. **(A/N)**Untuk chapter selanjutnya, author yakin, sangat, orang pertama yang melakukan 'pertandingan' itu adalah Kise. Di tunggu _comment_nya~~ XD

Kise : "Arigato-ssu author! _Nice job-ssu_!" (Maksudnya Kise senang karena Kise diberi kesempatan pertama untuk melakukan 'pertandingan' itu. –")

Author : (senyum-senyum gaje) "_dou itashimashita_."


	3. Kise X Kuroko

**Pairing : KiKuro**

**Typo(s), OOC(?)**

**Sepertinya kali ini Author meceritakan suatu cerita dengan 'agak' serius. Dan sepertinya ini tidak terlalu humor.**

**Kise N Kuroko**

BRAK!

Semua anggota kisedai kecuali Kuroko dan Akashi hanya memandang datar kepada sang kapten, Akashi Seijuro. Akashi telah berbuat sesuatu sehingga Kuroko pergi meninggalkan rekan setimnya dengan mendobrak pintu ruang rapat.

"Akachin~, apa yang nyam-nyam kau lakukan padanya~? nyam-nyam." tanya Murasakibara sambil makan-makan.

"Akashicchi.. kau membuat Kurokocchi pergi dari sini-_ssu_." tuduh Kise seakan ini semua adalah kesalahan Akashi.

"Aku melakukannya agar Tetsuya hanya mau memikirkan satu orang. Itu adalah **aku**." kata Akashi dengan optimis. "Jya~ Ryouta! Silahkan kau temui Tetsuya."

_Kau terlalu pede, Akashi_, kata Aomine dalam hati sambil ngupil lalu di usapnya ke dinding.

"Tentu saja-_ssu_." Kise berlari pergi meninggalkan ruang rapat hanya untuk menemui Kuroko seorang.

"Nah... ayo kita gambreng lagi." usul Akashi kepada rekan setimnya.

.

.

.

.

"Hhh... hhh... " Kise kini sudah diambang batas staminanya. Ia begitu lelah ketika ia hendak mencari Kuroko. Sungguh susah mencari seseorang yang mudah menghilang dan hawa keberadaan yang juga sangat lemah.

"Kurokocchi... hhh... hhh... kau dimana-_ssu_."

Seorang berambut biru muda duduk terpojok di suatu ruangan sambil memeluk lututnya. Matanya terbuka lebar seakan sesuatu hal yang terjadi telah menimpanya. Ia tak menyangka bahwa Akashi tega melakukan hal itu. Jantungnya telah berdetak dengan cepat. Apa itu? Kuroko tidak tahu. Tapi intinya, baru pertama kali ia dilakukan hal seperti itu oleh seorang lelaki.

Kise mengamati setiap ruang kelas, hingga mendapati dirinya di sebuah kelas yang tak berlampu, tapi bercahaya karena cahaya matahari yang dapat menyinari ruangan itu. Kise melihat seorang lelaki sedang duduk sambil memeluk lutut dengan erat dipojokan.

Kise menghampiri si lelaki tersebut dengan menepuk pundak.

"Kurokocchi." panggil Kise dengan lembut.

"Eh?!" Kuroko menengadah kepalanya kepada seorang lelaki berambut kuning yang memanggil nama marga keluarganya tadi. "Kise-_kun_?"

Mereka duduk di kursi kelas sambil memandangi pemandangan di luar sekolah lewat jendela kelas. Angin sepoi-sepoi yang berasal dari luar jendela masuk ke dalam jendela ketika Kise membuka jendela tersebut.

Angin telah berhembus ke arah Kuroko dan juga Kise. Kuroko menikmati angin itu agar ia bisa merasakan sejuknya angin di siang hari. Kise sesekali memandang pemandangan di luar sekolah, dan juga memandang Kuroko yang tengah tersenyum kembali dari rasa kesedihannya tadi.

"Kurokocchi!" panggil Kise sambil tersenyum.

"..." Kuroko terdiam sambil merasakan hembusan angin.

"Kurokocchi!"

"..."

"Kurokocchi-_ssu yo_."

"Hm?" Kuroko menanggapi.

"Bagaimana rasanya-_ssu_?" tanya Kise. "Sudah enakan-_ssu_?"

"_Hai_! _Kimochi desu._" jawab Kuroko sambil tersenyum melihat pemandangan di luar sekolah.

"Mau ke _magi burger-ssu_?" ajak Kise.

Kuroko terdiam. Ia teringat akan perkataan Akashi di ruang rapat. "Tapi... Akashi-kun..."

"_Daijoubu-ssu yo_. Akashicchi hanya bercanda-_ssu_. Tidak usah dibawa serius-_ssu_." ujar Kise kepada Kuroko.

"Tapi..."

"Itu hanya bohong-_ssu_. Aku yakin dia hanya ingin mengerjaimu-_ssu_." pikir Kise. "Soalnya, Akashicchi bilang kalau pulang ini ia ada urusan, ketika Kurokocchi pergi meninggalkan ruang rapat-_ssu_."

"..." Kuroko terdiam. Ada beberapa ia membenarkan perkataan Kise itu. Wajar Kise berhasil mengelabui lawannya. Karena ia bekerja sebagai model yang berhasil membuat para cewek kelepek-kelepek. (Kuroko juga cewek dong? / PLATANK!)

"Un." Kuroko mengangguk tanda setuju walaupun agak ragu.

.

.

.

.

Malam pun tiba. Kise dan Kuroko berjalan bersama menuju _magi burger_. Setelah tiba di tempat itu, Kuroko seperti biasa memesan _vanilla milkshake_ sedangkan Kise hanya memesan minuman _f*nta_.

Mereka duduk berdua saling berhadapan sambil mengobrol dengan asyik. Hingga larut malam, Kise mengantarkan Kuroko pulang ke rumah.

Selama di perjalanan, Kise bertanya pada Kuroko yang masih belum menghabiskan _vanilla milkshake_nya, "Kurokocchi bagaimana? Apakah kau senang-_ssu_?"

Slurp! "Ya. _Tanoshikatta desu_." kata Kuroko sambil tersenyum kecil namun sangat bermakna.

Setelah tiba di rumah Kuroko, Kise melambaikan tangan seperti tanda mereka akan berpisah di saat hari itu juga. Ketika Kuroko sudah memasuki rumahnya, Kise menghentikan langkahnya. Ia memikirkan akan permainan yang dibuat oleh para kisedai.

_Jika aku tidak mendapatkan hal yang menarik hari ini, selain membuat hati Kurokocchi senang-ssu. Aku ingin melakukan sesuatu-ssu, _pikir Kise yang langsung kembali ke rumah Kuroko.

"Kurokocchi! Kurokocchi!" panggil Kise dari luar rumah Kuroko.

Kuroko pun keluar dari rumahnya, kemudian menghampiri Kise sambil bertanya, "Ada apa Kise-_kun_?"

Kise mendadak mendekati Kuroko, kemudian mendekatkan kedua bibir mereka hingga saling bersentuhan. Kuroko terkejut hingga wajahnya merah merona.

"..." Kuroko menyentuh bibirnya seakan ia tidak ingin hal itu terjadi lagi.

"_Bye! Bye! Kurokocchi!_" kata Kise yang mengucapkan salam perpisahan.

.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, para kisedai berkumpul lagi di ruang rapat kecuali Kuroko untuk merundingkan hasil yang diperoleh oleh Kise saat itu.

Akashi dengan wajah yang biasa langsung berkata pada intinya.

"Ryouta!"

"_Hai-ssu_?" Kise senyum-senyum sendiri hingga bunga-bunga bermekaran disekitar wajahnya seakan hari itu adalah hari terbaiknya bersama Kuroko tanpa ada yang menghalanginya.

Tiba-tiba Akashi mengeluarkan gunting merah kesayangannya sambil dimainkan, "**Kutambahkan latihanmu 2x lipat, Ryouta!**"

CKRIS! CKRIS!

"EH?! KENAPA-_SSU_?!" tanya Kise terkejut tak percaya.

BRAK!

"_Teme_ sudah mencium Tetsu! Aku tak sudi kau melakukan itu!"kesal Aomine sambil mendobrak meja.

"Eh?! Darimana kau tau hal itu, Aominecchi?!" tanya Kise tak percaya. "Jangan bilang... kalian telah membuntutiku-_ssu_."

"YA!" jawab serempak dari kisedai kecuali Kise.

"_Hidoi-ssu_!" Kise merengek nangis dipojokkan sambil memeluk lututnya.

"Apa kau tidak tau bahwa ada peraturan yang sudah ditetapkan ketika melakukan 'pertandingan' itu?" tanya Midorima sambil membetulkan kaca matanya.

"Peraturan-_ssu_? Tidak ada peraturan kan-_ssu_?"

"Kisechin~ telat~... nyam-nyam. Kita sudah membuat peraturannya~" kata Murasakibara sambil menunjukkan selembar kertas A-4 yang berisi peraturan-peraturan di dalamnya.

**Peraturan**

Dilarang mengajak Kuroko ke _magi burger_.

Dilarang membeli _milkshake _untuk Kuroko.

Dilarang berkeliaran malam-malam bersama Kuroko.

Dilarang mengantarkan Kuroko ke rumahnya.

Dilarang berciuman di asat _moment _terakhir.

Tertanda

Kise Ryouta

"Sejak kapan aku menyetujui perintah ini-_ssu_? Selain itu kenapa kalian membuntuti ku-_ssu_?" tanya Kise _sweatdrop_.

"_Kimatteru-dayo!_" kata Midorima sambil membetulkan kaca matanya. "Sudah jelas kau menyetujui peraturan itu-_nodayo_."

"**Ryouta! Jangan pulang sebelum latihan selesai!**" perintah sang kapten kepada bawahannya dengan _mood yandere _tingkat tinggi.

"_HIDOI-SSU MINNATACHI!"_ kata Kise sambil merengek-rengek seperti anak bayi.

_**TBC~~**_

Yosh! Spesial chapter KiKuro sudah selesai. Silahkan tunggu chapter berikutnya~. Kemungkinan minggu depan author publish ceritanya atau mungkin lebih cepat esok hari.

Akashi : **Please comment or die!**

Author : (lempar gunting sekarung ke Akashi!)

Akashi : **Oi!**


	4. Aomine X Kuroko

**Pairing : AoKuro**

**Typo(s), OOC(?), Garing(!)**

**Cerita ini author bawa serius. Sehingga humor author kasih dibagian akhir cerita.**

**Aomine N Kuroko**

Keesokan harinya di sekolah, Kuroko berjalan di lorong sambil membawa tiga bola basket menuju lapangan _indoor _basket. Tangannya gemetar saat ia membawa 3 bola basket. Mungkin, karena jarak gudang dengan lapangan basket cukup jauh. Sehingga Kuroko susah untuk membawa bola tersebut.

_Seandainya, aku dibantu membawa basket ini,_ Kuroko berharap.

Tiba-tiba, seorang berkulit hitam dan warna rambut biru tua menghampiri Kuroko dengan mengambil dua bola yang dipegang si pen-ceb- kurang tinggi itu nan unyu. (Kuroko : Thor ingin mengataiku pendek dan cebol ya? (dengan wajah flat), Author: ...)

"Kubantu." kata Aomine dengan niat baik hatinya.

"_Doumo arigatou_." ujar Kuroko berterima kasih.

Kini si dua yang baru saja menjadi _couple_ sedang berjalan bersama menuju lapangan basket. Mereka tak menyadari bahwa beberapa orang tengah membuntuti mereka secara diam-diam.

.

.

.

CIT! CIT! CIT!

DAK! DAK! DAK!

Suara decitan sepatu dan suara pantulan bola terus beriringan seakan keduanya sedang mengalunkan lagu yang berirama. Akashi sebagai sang kapten mengamati rekan setimnya dan juga lawannya yang masih dalam _string _dua.

Aomine sebagai _ace _kisedai selalu membawa bola basket dengan gembira dan juga senang. Ia selalu berhasil memasukkan bola basket kedalam ring sehingga para anggota yang masih dalam _string _kedua tertakjub melihatnya.

Kuroko sebagai _partner_ bermain basket bersama Aomine sungguh sangat menyenangkan. Bermain bersamanya, selalu membawa kolaborasi atau membuat kerja sama menjadi kompak.

Setelah selesai bermain, Kuroko dan Aomine saling mengepalkan tangan mereka dan menyatukan kepalan tangan mereka seperti sebuah perjanjian.

"Mari kita bermain bersama lagi, Aomine-_kun_." kata Kuroko sambil tersenyum manis.

"Ya! Kau benar." ujar Aomine.

Lagi-lagi mereka tak sadar bahwa ada beberapa orang telah mengawasi mereka sejak tadi pagi.

.

.

.

Malam pun tiba, Kuroko dan Aomine kini berjalan pulang bersama karena jalan pulang mereka searahan. Sebelum mereka pulang, Aomine mengatakan pada Kuroko bahwa ia harus mengunjungi suatu tempat. Tempat dimana hanya seorang Aominelah yang mengetahuinya.

Kuroko dan Aomine pun pergi ke suatu tempat itu. Sesampainya di tempat, Kuroko hanya melihat sebuah lapangan basket yang berada di pinggiran jalan, di daerah pelosok. Seperti lapangan _street ball_.

Aomine mengeluarkan bola basket yang berada di tasnya, lalu diambilnya dan memulai memainkan bola itu dengan di_dribble_nya. Kuroko mengamati sesosok cahayanya itu dengan wajah yang datar.

DUK! DUK! DUK!

Aomine men_dribble_ bola itu, lalu bermain seolah dihadapannya seakan ada musuh yang ingin menghalanginya dan memasukkan bola tersebut kedalam sebuah ring. Dengan lihai, Aomine menggerakkan kaki, memainkan tangan dengan memindahkan bola dari tangan kanan ke tangan kirinya dengan lincah dan juga cepat.

Kuroko tertakjub melihat cara permainan basket Aomine itu. Tubuhnya gemetar seakan Aomine berhasil menghipnotisnya untuk bermain basket.

"Aomine-_kun_. Bolehkan aku bermain basket?" tanya Kuroko kepada Aomine dengan wajah datar tapi imut.

Aomine memberhentikan langkah kakinya, kemudian menghadap Kuroko dan berkata, "Tentu saja. Kau habis terhipnotis olehku ya?"

"_Hai._ Permainanmu seakan mengingatkanku untuk selalu bermain basket dimanapun dan kapanpun." kata Kuroko.

"Nah, Tetsu! Bisakah kau menjagaku?" tanya Aomine.

"Aku bisa saja menjagamu. Tapi nantinya kau pasti berhasil melewatiku." kata Kuroko dengan nada _sweatdrop_.

Mulailah permainan diantara mereka berdua. Aomine sebagai penyerang dan Kuroko sebagai penjaga. Dengan bersiap diposisi, Aomine mulai melangkahkan kakinya untuk memasuki bola ke dalam ring. Kuroko yang seperti bisa membaca pikiran lawan, hampir berhasil membuat Aomine terkejut tapi tidak terkejut luar biasa. Ia tahu bahwa bermain _one on one_ bersama bayangannya sangatlah seru karena Kuroko mempunyai kekuatan yang tidak ia miliki.

Ketika Aomine hampir berhasil melewati Kuroko, tiba-tiba ia tersandung oleh kaki Kuroko secara tak sadar. Secara tidak sengaja, Aomine mendorong Kuroko hingga mereka pun terjatuh bersamaan.

Dengan posisi Kuroko yang tertindih oleh Aomine, Kuroko menepuk pundak Aomine karena ia tak tahan menahan beban orang lain. Aomine membangkitkan dirinya dengan kedua tangannya yang menyentuh lapangan sehingga Aomine da Kuroko saling berhadapan satu sama lain.

_Apa ini?_, tanya Aomine tak percaya.

Detak jantungnya semakin lama semakin cepat. Ia berpikir mungkinkah ini karena ia kecapaian habis latihan basket tadi. Tapi ini sangatlah berbeda. Di hadapannya kali ini, wajah Mai-_chan_, terlintas dipikirannya. Wajah Kuroko telah tergantikan oleh wajah Mai-_chan_ yang lebih imut dan cantik dari Kuroko. (Kuroko kan cowok –")

Tanpa disadari, Aomine mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Kuroko hingga beberapa senti. Semakin mendekat, dan mendekat, hingga kedua bibir diatara mereka saling bersentuhan. Saking terkejutnya, Kuroko langsung mendorong Aomine seperti ia melakukan _ignite pass _terhadap bola basket.

Aomine terjatuh terlentang dengan melihat ke arah langit. Mata Aomine terbuka lebar seakan ia mendapatkan suatu hal yang menarik. Kuroko yang tadinya terkejut sambil melamun hanya dalam beberapa detik, langsung tersadar disaat Aomine juga sedang melamun sambil melihat langit malam yang indah.

Kuroko menampar Aomine bermaksud untuk membangunkan.

PLAK!

Aomine terbangun, ia membangkitkan badannya sehingga ia seakan sedang di posisi duduk.

"Sepertinya, aku tadi mendapatkan tamparan yang cukup kuat." pikir Aomine yang tak sadarkan diri.

"Itu aku, Aomine-_kun_." kata Kuroko dengan polosnya.

"HAH?! Kau ingin membuat wajah gantengku memudar TETSU?!" kesal Aomine sambil menyentuh pipi hitamnya.

"Aku tidak tahu kau ganteng, Aomine-_kun_." kata Tetsu sehingga Aomine _sweatdrop_ mendengar perkataan itu. "Ngomong-ngomong, Aomine-_kun_. Kenapa kau tadi menciumku?"

"Aku terpikir kau mirip dengan Mai-_chan_. Sehingga aku menciummu dengan reflek. Salah sendiri kau imut seperti Mai-_chan_." kata Aomine sambil memanyunkan bibirnya, seakan membuat orang yang melihatnya sugguh jijik.

"..." Kuroko terdiam. Ia bangkit dari duduknya, memakai jas seragam sekolah, kemudian membawa tasnya, lalu berpamitan, "Aku pulang dulu. Sampai jumpa, Aomine-_kun_. Terima kasih kau sudah membuatku mencintai basket lagi."

Kuroko tersenyum kepada Aomine sebelum pergi meninggalkan Aomine di tempat. Aomine membuka matanya dengan lebar. Ia merasa senyuman itu berasal dari Mai-_chan_ dengan tulus kepadanya.

.

.

.

.

.

Di suatu ruang rapat, kisedai sibuk mengobrol tentang hal entah apa yang mereka bicarakan hingga author pun tidak tahu. Tiba-tiba sebuah pintu terbuka hingga memunculkan seorang lelaki berkulit hitam dengan rambut yang berwarna biru tua sambil menguap dengan mulut terbuka yang sangat lebar.

"Oss!" sapa Aomine kepada para kisedai, kemudia duduk di kursi rapat.

Kisedai hanya menatap biasa kepada Aomine, lalu diacuhkannya dan memulai aktivitas mereka yang tertunda tadi gara-gara Aomine datang.

"**Seperti biasa, kali ini, akan ada sebuah **_**dorprize**_** untuk kalian yang siapa dengan benar menjawab pertanyaan berikut ini.**" kata sang kapten dengan _mood yandere_ yang menjadi-jadi.

"**Benar-**_**ssu**_**. Aku tak sabar untuk menjawabnya-**_**ssu.**_**" **balas Kise yang bertujuan untuk menghina si _ace _basket Teiko.

"A-aku juga sudah tidak sabar u-untuk menjawabnya. Ini bukan aku peduli akan pertanyaan itu-_nodayo_." kata Midorima dengan gagap hingga _mood_ _tsundere_nya muncul seakan para kisedai jijik melihat ke_tsundere_an Midorima itu.

"Shintaro. Sekarang bukan saatnya memunculkan sisi ke_tsunder_anmu itu." kata Akashi memberitahu.

"Midochin~ _tsundere~_"

"_Urusai-nodayo_."

"HUAM! Selanjutnya siapa yang akan menarik hati Tetsu?" tanya Aomine sambil menguap dengan mulut yang super duper lebar dari manusia biasa.

"**Hoho~, sebelum kita sampai tahap itu... haruskah kumulai pertanyaan ini?**" tanya Akashi dengan senyum menyeringainya.

"**Setuju-**_**ssu**_**! Setuju-**_**ssu**_**!**" ujar Kise dengan senang hati.

Aomine menelan ludah, meraskan hawa yang tak mengenakkan seakan kiamat tinggal beberapa senti lagi.

"**Baguslah. Pertanyaan pertama. Siapakah yang melakukan hal 'itu' kepada Tetsuya?**" tanya Akashi sambil menunjukkan foto Aomine dan Kuroko yang saling berhadapan dengan posisi Kuroko dibawah Aomine dan Aomine diatas Kuroko.

"**Aominecchi/Aomine/Minechin~**" jawab Kise, Midorima dan Murasakibara dengan nada menekan.

"**Pertanyaan kedua, siapakah orang yang menyukai Mai-**_**chan**_** melakukan hal 'ini' kepada Tetsuya?" **kini Akashi menunjukkan foto Aomine yang sedang memeluk Kuroko disaat mereka sedang jatuh bersamaan dengan mesranya.

"**Aominecchi/Aomine/Minechin~**" jawab Kise, Midorima dan Murasakibara dengan nada menekan lagi.

"**Pertanyaa ketiga, siapa yang dengan BERANINYA melakukan HAL INI kepada Tetsuya?" **tanya Akashi dengan nada menekan sambil menunjukkan foto Aomine dan Kuroko sambil ciuman.

"**AHOMINECCHI!/A-Ahomine!/MINECHIN!**" serempak Kise, Midorima dan Murasakibara dengan nada kesal. Kecuali Midorima yang agak malu-malu. Kise langsung _swetdrop_, menangis ria hingga para kisedai kecuali Aomine merasakan apa yang Kise rasakan pada saat itu.

"**Jya~, kalau begitu Daiki!**" panggil Akashi kepada Aomine yang dengan asyiknya sedang melihat-lihat foto Mai-_chan_ sambil tersenyum-senyum ria.

SRRRTT!

Aomine mengeluarkan darah dari hidungnya seakan ia telah dirasuki oleh dunia _eroge/ecchi/hentai_ karena gambar-gambar Mai-_chan_.

Kekesalan tampak di wajah anggota kisedai kecuali Aomine dan Kuroko. Dengan perasaan yang tidak mengenakkan, Aomine melihat rekan setimnya sedang mengeluarkan aura-aura gelap. _Warning_ telah muncul di depan mata Aomine. Tanda itu seakan Aomine harus lari dari ruangan itu jika tidak, maka habislah sisa hidup yang ia miliki.

Aomine bangkit dari kursinya lalu berjalan perlahan menuju pintu ruangan dengan keringat dingin yang telah keluar dari kulit hitamnya.

"**Mau kemana kau, Daiki?**" tanya Akashi dengan sangarnya.

"Ke... toilet." jawab Aomine dengan gugup.

Kise mendekat kearah Aomine, memegang pundak Aomine dengan keras. "Kau tidak bisa lari-_ssu_."

Midorima berdiri dari duduknya mengeluarkan _lucky item_nya yaitu senjata pistol beneran/asli. Dengan cepat, Midorima meneror kepala Aomine dengan pistolnya itu.

"Ada kata terakhir sebelum mati-_nodayo_?" tanya Midorima yang masih sempatnya membetulkan kaca mata.

"Kau mau gua mati?" tanya Aomine dengan gugup walau nada biacaranya tidak terdengar gugup.

"Sampai jumpa, Ahomine mesum-_nodayo_."

DUAR!

.

.

.

_**BTC~~**_

Waaah! Para kisedai kecuali Kuroko terikut yandere oleh Akashi. Apa yang Akashi lakukan ya? Sehingga rekan setimnya kecuali Aomine dan Kuroko punya sifat yandere.

Author : Apa kau baik-baik saja, Aomine-san?

Aomine : Sepertinya aku baik-baik saja.

Author : Kenapa kau tidak mati? / tanya author dengan polos.

JLEB!

Aomine : Untungnya, pistol yang dibawa Midorima tidak ada isinya sehingga aku yang memang mesum ini berhasil kabur dari maot itu.

Author : He~eh! Author sih ingin dikau mati! UPS! / langsung kabur

Aomine (cengo, diam, _sweatdrop_)

Bagaimana? Seru? Garing? Sepertinya.. Cerita selanjutnya author usahakan akan lebih humor lagi. Sampai jumpa minggu depan~~! Dont forget to comment RNR! XD


	5. Who Will Be The Third

**Akhirnya bertemu lagi. Ini lanjutan chapter sebelumnya. Author akan memberitahukan **_**hint**_** mengenai chapter selanjutnya. Siapa ya yang menjadi pasangan selanjutnya?**

"Apa-apaan ini?" tanya sang kapten pada dirinya sendiri sambil melihat tangan kanannya dengan raut wajah yang sangat suram. Pertama kalinya, sang kapten kalah gambreng dari rekannya.

"Itu sudah jelas-_nodayo_. Aku mengikuti takdir dengan membawa _lucky item_ku hari ini." jelas Midorima sembari membenarkan kaca matanya dengan menunjukkan _lucky item_nya, kemasan teh g*las.

"Kenapa kau bawa itu-_ssu, _Midorimacchi?" tanya Kise bingung tak percaya Midorima membawa kemasan sampah teh g*las.

"Sudah jelas-_nodayo_. Aku mengikuti takdir." jelas Midorima kesal.

"Kau tidak melihat peraturan yang ada di ruangan ini?" tanya Aomine sambil menunjuk kertas A-4 yang berisi tentang peraturan-peraturan selama di dalam ruangan rapat.

"..." Midorima terdiam dengan maksud tak perduli. "Aku tidak tahu-_nodayo_."

"_Usotsuki-ssu_!" geram Kise.

"**Kau ingin hidupmu tinggal beberapa hari lagi, Shintarou?**" tanya Akashi dengan aura-aura gelapnya.

GLEKH!

Midorima merinding _disco_. Kise, Aomine dan Murasakibara pun terikut merinding karena aura-aura yang dikeluarkan sang kapten begitu mencolok sehingga itu berdampak pada seluruh anggota kisedai ataupun yang berada di sekeliling sang kapten, Akashi Seijuro.

"Midorimacchi, lebih baik kau buang saja sampah itu-_ssu_." sahut Kise karena ia tidak ingin merasakan aura gelap yang sangat suram itu.

"..." Midorima tahu bahwa sebenarnya ia juga tidak membutuhkan barang yang nilainya tak bermutu itu. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Hari ini, _cancer_ mengatakan bahwa _lucky item_nya adalah kemasan sampah teh g*las.

Midorima menghela napas.

"**Ho~ kau masih saja menghela napasmu walau sebentar lagi kematian akan menantimu saat ini, hari ini, jam ini, menit ini, dan detik ini~.**" kata Akashi sembari mengeluarkan gunting yang besarnya lebih dari biasanya.

"Nyam-nyam~"

Midorima angkat bicara. Ia sudah tak tahan karena ia merasa tak adil. "Kalau begitu, Akashi. KENAPA KAU MEMBIARKAN SI TITAN SIALAN ITU MEMBUANG SAMPAH DI RUANG INI SAMBIL MEMAKAN MAIBU-_NODAYO _?!"

"Seram-_ssu~_" ejek Kise.

"Walau _tsundere_ kau masih bisa marah ya." pikir Aomine.

"Te-tentu saja-_nodayo_." kata Midorima dengan sisi _tsundere_nya itu.

"Kau tidak tahu ya, Shintarou? Tentu saja aku memperbolehkannya karena ia tak lupa membayar uang kas basket dengan ditambah bunga." ujar sang kapten yang membuat para kisedai kecuali Kuroko (karena ia tidak ada di ruang rapat), Akashi dan Murasakibara _sweatdrop_.

"_Majide_?_!_" tanya Aomine tak percaya.

"_Hai~_ nyam-nyam." jawab Murasakibara dengan polosnya.

"Berapa harga yang dia bayar Akashi?" tanya Aomine penasaran. Rencananya, jika uang kas basket banyak, ia ingin beralasan meminjam uang itu untuk membeli buku Mai-_chan_ yang baru mengeluarkan _bonus edition_ yang super _hot _itu.

Akashi menatap tajam si _ace_ basket Teiko itu. Ia yakin 100%, niat Aomine untuk meminjam uang itu adalah untuk membeli buku Mai-_chan_.

"Sekitar..." Akashi sedang berpikir, walau sebenarnya ia tahu pasti uang yang dibayar Murasakibara. "1000.000 yen."

JTAAAR!

Kise, Aomine dan Midorima terkejut hingga petir berhasil menyambar mereka dengan cepat.

_Majide?! Harus ku pinjam uang itu. Jika tidak buku Mai-chan akan terjual habis_, pikir Aomine yang tak sabar ingin meminjam uang itu.

_Aku ingin uang itu-ssu. Akan kugunakan untuk menikahi Kurokocchi-ssu_, pikir Kise dengan antusias.

_Aku ingin membeli lucky item untuk besok_, pikir Midorima.

Tiba-tiba, suara lembut yang berhasil melumpuhkan hati Akashi, Midorima, Murasakibara, Aomine dan Kise muncul seketika.

"Ano... _sumimasen_. Apakah disini ada... " Kuroko memberhentikan kata-katanya karena ia telah menemuka seseorang yang telah ia cari, "Akashi-kun! Boleh bicara sebentar?"

Akashi teresnyum puas. Rekannya terkejut karena ini pertama kalinya mereka mendengar perkataan Kuroko yang ingin berbicara dengan Akashi.

"Akhirnya kau memilih orang yang tepat juga, Tetsuya." ujar sang kapten sembari menampakkan senyuman menyeringainya itu.

"..."

Akashi pun keluar ruangan. Kisedai kecuali Kuroko dan Akashi merasa hari ini adalah hari yang sangat suram. Seharusnya sekarang giliran Midorima, giliran itu malah direbut oleh sang kapten, Akashi Seijuro.

"Aku mau keluar dulu-_nodayo_." kata Midorima sambil berjalan menuju pintu keluar dari ruang rapat itu.

"He~, tampaknya hari ini kau benar-benar kelihatan suram-_ssu_. Apa jangan-jangan kau cemburu ya-_ssu_?" sindir Kise kepada Midorima.

"Kau ngajak berantem-_nodayo_!"

**TBC~**

**Furururu! Lagi-lagi, author ngasih **_**hint**_**. Untuk chapter selanjutnya, akan ada 2 orang sekaligus yang akan memperebutkan Kuroko. Siapa ya kira-kira? **


	6. What Will Be Change? (MidoKuro)

**Yaoi, OOC(?), Typo(s)**

**Midorima X Kuroko**

**Silahkan dibaca dan nimatilah **_**Read please**_**!**

Setelah Midorima keluar ruangan, ia melihat dua orang berambut merah dan biru sedang mengobrol entah apa yang sedang mereka bicarakan. Dengan seksama, Midorima memperhatikab si kedua AkaKuro tersebut dengan mengernyitkan kedua alisnya.

_Sudah kuduga, kali ini, rivalku adalah Akashi Seuijuro-nodayo_, pikir Midorima.

Midorima melanjutkan perjalanannya, menghiraukan si kedua surai merah dan biru itu.

.

.

.

Keesokan hari pun tiba disaat Midorima mendapat giliran untuk menarik hati Kuroko. Midorima berjalan dari gerbang sekolah menuju sekolah. Tak disangka, ia melihat sang titan besar menghampiri si surai biru itu dengan memberikan _maibou_ yang berwarna biru juga. Midorima hanya menatap tajam si titan ungu itu dengan kesal. Terpaksa, Midorima menghiraukan mereka.

Bel sekolah pun telah berbunyi. Tanpa disadari, sang kapten basket menghampiri Midorima yang sedang melamunkan diri menatap jendela kelas.

"Apa yang kau lihat, Shintarou?" tanya sang kapten dengan senyum sinisnya.

_Tch! Si cebol ini pakai datang segala-nodayo_, batin Midorima sambil menatap sang kapten.

"**Ho~, kau ingin aku akan meninggalkan namamu saat ini juga, Shin~ta~rou~?**"ancam sang kapten, Akashi sambil mengeluarkan gunting keramat dan tak lupa dengan senyuman sinisnya.

_Shimatta-nodayo! Aku lupa kalau mata heterechromenya akan muncul disaat dia ingin menggunakannya-nodayo_, kata Midorima dalam hati sambil menaikkan kaca matanya yang sedikit melorot itu. "Kau salah menduga-_nodayo_."

"... apakah kau sudah mendekati **Tetsuya**?" tanya Akashi dengan diberi penekanan.

"Sangat disayangkan kalau hari ini _zodiak cancer _dan _aquarius_ sedang tidak cocok. Aku takut terjadi sesuatu yang tidak menduga. Jadi aku ingin jaga jarak dulu-_nodayo_."

"Ho~, tapi sayangnya juga, batasmu hanya hari ini saja, Shin~ta~rou~." kata Akashi memperingatkan dengan senyum sinisinya, kemudian berlalu meninggalkan Shintarou ditempat.

.

.

.

Sore pun tiba, saatnya murid Teiko pulang ke rumah. Midorima berjalan menelusuri koridor sekolah, hingga ia mendapati dirinya tengah berpapasan dengan seorang bersurai biru muda.

"Kuroko?!"

"Ada apa, Midorima-_kun_?" tanya Kuroko bingung sambil memiringkan wajahnya.

"Ti-tidak ada apa-apa-_nodayo_." kata Midorima sambil membetulkan kaca matanya. Gugup rasanya bertemu dengan orang yang disukai walau dia berada dihadapannya. Itulah yang dialami Midorima Shintarou saat ini.

Mereka saling menatap tanpa berbicara sedikit pun. Detak jantung Midorima sangat cepat hingga ia langsung pergi mengabaikan si surai biru dengan berjalan melewati Kuroko yang kini berada dihadapannya. Kuroko menatap bingung dan aneh terhadap Midorima. Tak disangka, disaat Midorima berjalan, Kuroko melihat sebuah benda berwarna biru muda tengah digenggam di tangan Midorima. Kuroko menghampiri si surai hijau itu dengan menggenggam tangan Midorima.

Tersontak Midorima terkejut. Ia meberhentikan jalannya, kemudian melihat kebelakang, melihat Kuroko yang sedang menggenggamnya.

"Kuroko?!"

"Ano... Midorima-_kun_. Bolehkah benda itu menjadi milikku?" tanya Kuroko sambil memegang benda yang masih digenggam Midorima.

Wajah Midorima memerah, malu. Ia memalingkan wajahnya, kemudian memberikan benda itu kepada Kuroko dengan gugup.

"Bo-boleh saja-_nodayo_."

"_Arigatou _Midorima-_kun_." ucap Kuroko sambil tersenyum.

KYUUUN~

Saat itu, Midorima benar-benar diambang panasnya karena semyuman sang _phantom sixth_ itu.

"Kurochin~ ayo kita pergi bermain~" ajak Murasakibara yang tiba-tiba datang memeluk Kuroko dari belakang.

Midorima terkejut tak percaya, "K-Kau! Bukankah hari ini giliranku-_nodayo_! Kenapa kau merebutnya?!"

"He~, hari ini juga giliranku~, entah kenapa, aku ingin cepat-cepat bersama Kurochin juga~, aku bosan menunggu~ HUAAAM!" kata Murasakibara sambil menguap.

"Tch! _Kisama-nodayo_!"

"Sudah cukup!" seorang lelaki datang menghampiri mereka berdua. Dia adalah seorang kapten baset, Akashi Seijuro. "Kenapa kalian harus bertengkar di koridor sekolah, Atsuhi, Shintarou?!"

"Kami tidak hanya bertengkar tapi hanya ribut saja-_nodayo_." kata Midorima dengan kesal.

"Itu sama saja, Midorima -_kun_." kata Kuroko dengan tampang polosnya.

"Atsushi! Bukankah kita sudah bersepakat untuk menunggu giliran? Kenapa kau melanggarnya, Atsushi! _Kotaero!_" kata Akashi dengan serius.

"Ha~! Aku kan sudah bilang~ aku bosan menunggu~ iya, kan Kurochin?" ujar Murasakibara yang berhasil membuat Kuroko bingung.

"..." Akashi hanya terdiam. Entah apa yang ia harus lakukan, tapi ia membenarkan perkataan Murasakibara tadi. Ia merasa, bahwa hanya menunggu sangat membutuhkan waktu yang lama. Oleh karena itu, tiba-tiba sebuah ide terlintas dipikiran Akashi.

"Kalau begitu... bagaimana jika kita ganti **peraturannya**?"

_**TBC~**_

**Fuuuh! Akhirnya keluar juga chapter baru. Sorry banget jika deadlinenya tidak sesuai. Minggu kemarin, author kena musibah sehingga harus behernti dulu dari kegiatan menulis. Tapi, dengan senang hati author melanjutkan cerita ini karena ini adalah cerita berchapter yang harus diselesaikan. Jika ada yang penasaran dengan cerita selanjutnya, silahkan dibaca chapter selanjutnya dan tunggu rilisnya~. **_**RnR please**_**!**


	7. Hiding

**Hiding!**

**Genre : Yaoi, Humor(?)**

**Cerita asli hanya milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Kembali lagi dengan saya. **_**Sorry**_**, tidak tepat **_**deadline**_**. Akhir-akhir ini, author sibuk membuat novel sehingga untuk fanfict di tunda dulu. Tapi, karena ada permintaan untuk dilanjutkan, akhirnya aku lanjutkan deh. **_**Arigatou**_** yang sudah baca.**

Akashi, Midorima dan Murasakibara saling berpandangan walaupun Kuroko masih di tempat. Kuroko melihat setiap rekan-rekannya dengan bingung. Ingin berbicara, tapi rasanya tak wajar karena mereka saling mengeluarkan senyuman sinis masing-masing.

Kuroko yang masih dipeluk oleh Murasakibara itu pun tengah merinding disko karena aura yang mereka pancarkan sungguh tidak mengenakkan. Lalu, diam-diam Kuroko melepas pelukan Murasakibara dan bergegas menggunakan _misdirection_ untuk kabur. Namun, sang kapten yang menyadari hal itu langsung mencegah Kuroko dengan dipegang tangan Kuroko.

"Tetsuya! Disaat genting seperti ini, kau tidak boleh kemana-mana sebelum pertandingan kita berakhir." perintah Akashi melihat wajah Kuroko sambil memegang tangan Kuroko dengan kasar.

"Sakit! Akashi-_kun_." Kuroko melihat Akashi yang tatapannya kini sedang berbahagia karena dia bisa mendengar desahan(?) Kuroko.

Akashi mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Kuroko hingga tinggal beberapa senti. Murasakibara dan Midorima tak mau kalah ketika mereka melihat orang kesayangannya diperlakukan seperti itu. Mereka segera mengeluarkan senjata mereka untuk dilempar langsung ke kepala Akashi.

Midorima berjalan melewati Akashi dan Kuroko yang sedang bermesraan. Disaat itu, Midorima langsung melempar _oha asa_nya, gelas sampah lagi hingga tepat mengenai kepala Akashi.

Akashi yang merasa ada seseorang yang melempar sampah ke kepalanya, langsung mengejar sang pelaku yang tampaknya sudah berlari duluan dari tadi. Tinggal Murasakibara dan Kurokolah di koridor itu. Hanya berdua.

Kuroko melihat wajah Murasakibara yang tadinya ingin melempar senjata tapi tidak jadi. Sambil memakan _maibou_ alias senjata rahasianya, Murasakibara terus menatap Kuroko hingga mereka pun saling bertatapan.

"_Arigatou_, Murasakibara-_kun_." kata Kuroko langsung pergi meninggalkan Murasakibara di tempat.

_JANGAN! KUROCHIN! JANGAN PERGI!_, jerit Murasakibara dalam hati walau ia masih memasang wajah datarnya.

.

.

.

"Akhirnya, aku bisa pergi dari mereka." gumam Kuroko sambil mengusap keringatnya.

"Eh?! Kurokocchi? Ada apa denganmu-_ssu_?" tanya seorang lelaki bersurai kuning sambil membawa satu bola basket.

Kuroko langsung melihat ke sumber suara, "Kise-_kun_?"

.

"He~ jadi kau dikejar-kejar mereka ya-_ssu_." kata Kise setelah mendengar penjelasan dari Kuroko.

Kuroko mengangguk pelan sambil memeluk lutunya.

"Jadi! Gimana kalau aku juga mengejarmu-_ssu_, Kurokocchi?" tanya Kise sambil senyum-senyum sendiri.

Suram! Kuroko jadi ngeri melihat rekan setimnya yang aneh. Saat itupun, Kuroko langsung pamit dari Kise takut kejadian aneh datang menghampirinya. Namun sayangnya, Kise memegang tangan Kuroko sambil tersenyum indah.

"Kau mau kemana, Kurokocchi?" tanya Kise dengan senyum _yandere_ bagi Kuroko.

"A-aku ada kerjaan." Kuroko langsung menepis genggaman Kise dan berlari mencari tempat aman.

_Ada apa dengan rekan-rekanku?_, tanya Kuroko dalam hati.

Kuroko terus berlari tanpa henti. Sesekali ia melihat kebelakang takut ada yang mengejar. Lalu, tiba-tiba ia terjatuh akibat menabrak seseorang.

Orang berkulit tan itu melihat Kuroko yang terjatuh.

"Aduh!" ringas Kuroko sambil memegang bokongnya.

"Tetsu?!" orang berkulit tan dengan surai biru tua itu terkejut melihat Kuroko.

"Aomine-_kun_?" Kuroko langsung bangun dari jatuhnya. Ia berharap, semoga yang satu ini tidak aneh. Cukup 4 rekannya saja yang aneh.

"Tetsu! Bolehkan aku memelukmu sekarang?" tanya Aomine sambil senyum mesum dengan mengeluarkan iler dari mulutnya.

Kuroko terkejut. Ia langsung berlari menghindar dari Aomine. Cara yang lebih tepat adalah, ia tidak boleh pulang ke rumah sebelum rekan-rekannya pulang duluan. Kuroko berinisiatif untuk bersembunyi di sekolah. Di tempat gelap, sunyi dan tak ada seorang pun yang berada di situ selain Kuroko. Perpustakaan, dibawah meja. Kuroko bergegas pergi ke sana, dan bersembunyi.

Setelah dirasa aman, Kuroko menghela napas bahwa akhirnya ia bisa bersembunyi. Lalu, suara pintu perpustakaan tiba-tiba didobrak seseorang dengan keras. Kuroko tak dapat melihat orang yang mendobraknya. Hanya rasa takutlah yang berada dibenaknya.

"Cari Tetsuya atau kalian tidak akan makan selamanya!" perintah seorang kapten basket kepada rekan kiseki no sedainya. Semua mengangguk, tapi hanya satu orang yang bekerja. Murasakibara.

Aomine, Midorima dan Kise hanya diam di tempat tanpa menuruti perintah sang kapten. Sang kapten langsung melihat ketiga rekannya dengan tatapan menyeramkan.

"**Turuti perintahku atau kalian akan mati disini!**" ancam sang kapten sambil membawa gunting merah alias keramat.

Tak segan-segan, Midorima, Aomine dan Kise pun langsung menuruti perintah sang kapten, Akashi Seijuro.

Setiap sudut, hingga sisi perpustakaan pun mereka cari. Semuanya sibuk mencari Kuroko kecuali Akashi. Akashi hanya berdiam diri di depan pintu perpustakaan. Jaga-jaga, khawatir Kuroko langsung kabur saat kisedai sibuk mencarinya. Kuroko melihat sedikit ke arah pintu perpustakaan dari celah-celah meja.

"Akashi-_kun_?!" bisik Kuroko yang langsung menutup mulutnya. _Apakah Akashi-kun tahu aku akan bersembunyi di perpustakaan ini?_

.

.

.

Kise terus mencari Kuroko hingga di selip-selip buku. Begitu pula dengan Aomine. Namun, ada perbedaan dari keduanya. Sebenarnya, Kise mencari buku yang ada foto modelnya, sedangkan Aomine mencari buku yang isinya Mai-_chan_. Mereka berambisi di perpustakaan ini akan ada foto yang mereka inginkan.

Midorima pun juga sama mencari Kuroko. Dengan tekad yang kuat, ia yakin dapat menemui Kuroko secepatnya. Namun, tak disangka Midorima menemukan sebuah buku tergeletak di lantai tempat ia berpijak. Karena curiga dengan buku itu, dan bingung kenapa buku itu bisa ada di lantai, Midorima mengambil buku itu lalu dibacanya. Isinya sesuai dengan keinginannya. Semua isi buku itu tentang _horoscope_. Midorima bergegas mencari kursi, dimana hanya dia seorang yang duduk di tempat itu.

Sedangkan Murasakibara, ia malah duduk disudut ruangan hanya untuk makan _maibou_ yang ia simpan di saku celananya. Tanpa sepengatahuan sang kapten, Murasakibara melanggar perintah Akashi.

Akashi tetap di tempat. Ia menutup matanya hanya untuk mendengar suara yang baginya tidak asing.

BREK!

Akashi langsung membuka matanya dan melihat ke sumber suara. Ia melihat sebuah meja yang menurutnya pasti benar tadi bersuara.

_**TBC~**_

_**Suman! Suman!**_** Inukai tidak sempat buat cerita minggu kemarin, makanya waktu itu gak posting dulu. Terima kasih atas komentar dan favnya. Author jadi terharu atas komentar dan fav yang **_**reader **_**kasih. Doumo Arigatou gozoimashita. RnR! Fav!**


	8. I Find You (Kiseki X Kuroko)

**I Find You**

**Kisedai X Kuroko**

**Yup! Kembali lagi. Silahkan dibaca. Maaf jika ada kata-kata yang salah. ;3**

SET!

Dengan reflek, Akashi langsung melihat ke sebuah meja yang menurutnya tadi bersuara. Akashi pun berjalan menuju meja yang ia tuju.

.

.

Kuroko melihat lagi ke celah meja, ternyata ia tidak melihat tempat Akashi berada. Kuroko langsung menghela napas. Lalu, ketika ia membalikkan badannya, seorang bersurai merah menatapnya dengan wajah datar.

"_Mitsuketa, boku no Tetsuya_~." kata Akashi sambil tersenyum.

GULP!

Kuroko langsung menelan ludah. Rasanya ingin berteriak, namun sang kapten langsung menutup mulut Kuroko dengan tangannya.

"Bisa gawat kalau mereka menemukanmu." bisik Akashi kepada Kuroko. "Ayo keluar darisini!"

Akashi menarik tangan Kuroko untuk berdiri. Namun, mereka langsung dikejutkan oleh pertemuan yang tak terduga. Akashi dan Kuroko bertemu dengan rekan mereka. Akashi dan kisedai kecuali Kuroko saling bertatapan. Sungguh aura yang menyeramkan. Aura kisedai yang _yandere_ telah bercampur aduk. Kuroko yang melihatnya pun tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Semuanya saling tertawa sadis dan saling menjelakkan lawan.

Akashi VS Kise, Midorima, Murasakibara dan Aomine.

Bagi Akashi, mereka adalah lawan yang mudah untuk dikalahkan. Ini seperti pertempuran antara sang kapten melawan budak-budaknya. Kuroko langsung berjalan mundur perlahan untuk menghindari pertempuran yang aneh itu. Namun sayangnya, Akashi berhasil menggenggam tangan Kuroko dengan kuat.

Setelah digenggam, Akashi langsung menarik Kuroko kemudian menggendong Kuroko ala tuan putri. Sambil tersenyum sinis, Akashi langsung berlari meninggalkan mereka di tempat. Saat itulah, kisedai kecuali Akashi dan Kuroko langsung mengejar Akashi yang sedang menggendong Kuroko.

Dengan kecepatan berlari dan kepintarannya dalam bersembunyi, budak-budak sang kapten tak akan mampu mengalahkannya. Kenapa? Karena sang kapten kini sedang menggunakan _emperor eye_.

.

.

.

"Akashi _TEME_!" kesal Aomine yang berlari mengejar Akashi dan Kuroko.

Sambil tersenyum sinis, Akashi terus berlari sekuat tenaga agar Kuroko menjadi miliknya.

Ketika Akashi melihat ke belakang, rekan setimnya tengah menampakkan wajah kekesalam mereka. Akashi tersenyum gembira melihat hal itu. Tanpa disadari, Akashi malah menjulurkan lidahnya tanda mengejek pada rekan setimnya.

Tentu saja kisedai kecuali Akashi dan Kuroko bertambah kesal. Akashi yang mereka kenal benar-benar sudah diluar batas. Disaat seperti ini, Akashi masih sempat-sempatnya mengejek rekan setimnya.

Dengan kekuatan _oha asa_, Midorima lagi-lagi melempar sampah yang baru ia pungut dari tong sampah ketika ia berlarian mengejar Akashi dan Kuroko. Akashi yang masih dalam _emperor eye_, dapat menghindari serangan itu.

Ketika di hadapan Akashi ada sebuah jembatan, dengan lihainya, Akashi melompat dari jembatan itu tanpa menjatuhi Kuroko. Takut akan jatuh, Kuroko melingkari tangannya dileher Akashi dengan menempelkan kepala Kuroko pada dada Akashi.

Tentu saat itu Akashi langsung tersenyum. Ia senang akan perlakuan Kuroko terhadapnya tadi. Midorima yang sudah di ambang batas, tak segan-segan langsung merampas _maibou_ Murasakibara yang baru dimakan tadi ke kepala Akashi.

Entah ini sebuah keajaiban, Akashi langsung terjatuh karena ia kesandung lantai yang tingginya hanya 5 cm. Kisedai keculai Akashi dan Kuroko langsung menghampiri Akashi yang terjatuh.

Sambil menahan malu, Akashi langsung berdiri dengan membersihkan bajunya yang terkena bekas jejak-jejak murid SMP Teiko. Kisedai kecuali Akashi langsung mengejek Akashi dalam hati.

_Pft! Aku mau ketawa-ssu_, kata Kise dalam hati. Terlihat di wajahnya, bahwa ia memang menahan tawa.

_Bagaimana rasanya jatuh kesandung lantai? Kau masih kalah denganku. Aku masih lebih baik kesandung batu yang ukurannya lebih kecil darimu_, kata Aomine dalam hati. (-")

_Sungguh malang nasibmu,_ kata Midorima dalam hati sambil menaikkan kaca matanya yang longgar karena berlarian tadi.

"Akachin baru pertama kali jatuh ya?" tanya Murasakibara dengan polosnya.

Akashi yang sudah berhasil menahan malu, kini amarahnya tak bisa ia tahan. Ia langsung melihat Murasakibara dengan menampilkan jari tengah kirinya sambil memegang gunting di tangan kanannya.

"Wa! Ternyata Akashicchi suka ngajak berantem ya." kata Kise sambil melihat kecewa kepada Akashi. Akashi yang dibanggakan akan derajatnya yang tinggi, kini sudah turun.

"Aku juga tak menyangka." kata Aomine membenarkan perkataan Kise.

"_Ne!_ Akashi-_kun_, Midorima-_kun_, Aomine-_kun_, Kise-_kun_ dan Murasakibara-_kun_, kenapa kalian masih ada di sekolah?" tanya seorang bersurai biru sambil membawa dua bola basket.

Kisedai kecuali Kuroko melihat langsung ke sumber suara. Pakaian yang Kuroko kenakan saat Akashi gendong dengan Kuroko yang memegang bola itu berbeda. Akashi langsung melihat Kuroko yang terlentang di lantai akibat Akashi terjatuh.

Sudah jelas, mereka percaya dengan Kuroko yang baru mereka temui tadi. Akashi mendekat kearah Kuroko yang terlentang dilantai kemudian bertanya.

"Kamu siapa?"

"Momoi Satsuki _desu~~~~~_" kata Momoi sambil bergaya _peace_ kepada Akashi.

Momoi langsung berdiri dari tempatnya, kemudian melepaskan _wig _yang ia pakai. Kuroko yang memegang bola itu hanya menatap datar Momoi.

"Mo-Momoi?" kisedai kecuali Kuroko penuh dengan kebingungan. Kini pikiran mereka telah kosong. Mereka bingung antara kebohongan dan kenyataan setelah melihat kejadian tadi.

"Kenapa Tetsu jadi Satsuki?" tanya Aomine bingung tak pecaya.

"Oh~ jadi begini ceritanya." Momoi mulai bercerita. Tapi disaat Momoi bercerita, Kuroko langsung pergi meninggalkan mereka di tempat.

"Sebenarnya, Tetsu-_kun_ tau kalau kalian sedang mengejar-ngejarnya. Jadi, karena ia tidak ingin dikejar-kejar, ia memintaku untuk menyamar sebagai Tetsu-_kun_. Aku sih~ akan melakukan apapun demi Tetsu-_kun_." kata Momoi sambil memegang kedua pipinya hingga bunga-bunga bermekaran di sekelilingnya.

Kisedai hanya _shock_ mengetahui kejadian tersebut. Disaat mereka ingin mengetahui kenyataan yang lebih sebenarnya atau bisa dibilang lebih _detail_, Kuroko sudah tidak ada di tempat.

Pukul 6 malam pun tiba. Kini para kisedai menghabiskan waktu mereka dengan memperebutkan Kuroko tanpa latihan basket. Wajah kisedai penuh dengan kesuraman karena mereka sangat sia-sia melakukan hal yang benar-benar buang waktu. Ketika kisedai kecuali Akashi pulang dengan berjalan kaki walau wajah suram telah ditampilkan, Akashi langsung menelepon Kuroko.

"Tetsuya! Bisakah kau menjelaskan semua ini?"

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya pun tiba. Akashi sebagai sang kapten menyuruh rekan setimanya kumpul di sekolah tepat 6 pagi sebelum jam pelajaran dimulai. Saat semua berkumpul, kisedai kecuali Kuroko menatap tajam Kuroko dengan kesalnya.

Kuroko hanya menunduk bersalah.

"_Gomennasai_." kata Kuroko sambil menundukkan kepalanya kepada rekan setimnya.

"Apa yang ingin kau persembahkan pada kami, Tetsuya?" tanya Akashi langsung keinti. "Karena ulahmu kami jadi seperti ini, setidaknya kau harus membalas atas perbuatanmu itu."

_Bukannya ini ulah kalian BODOH!_, kata Kuroko dalam hati. Sungguh kesal Kuroko diperlakukan seperti itu. Ia malah lebih baik jadi perempuan jika ia ingin diperebutkan oleh laki-laki. Tapi sayangnya, takdir sudah menetukannya untuk menjadi seorang laki-laki.

Tapi, karena kesalahannya ia telah membohongi rekan setimnya, Kuroko langsung berkata keintinya, "Aku akan menuruti apa yang kalian mau."

_**END~**_

**DEKITA! Akhirnya selesai. Sepertinya terlihat garing dan tak ada humor. Entah kenapa, karena ingin cepat-cepat menyelesaikannya karena kasihan sama **_**reader**_**, jadi aku selesain deh. THANKS yang sudah baca sampai akhir! **


End file.
